Here Without You
by Infamousplot
Summary: Waking up alone in a strange new world... It's not as easy as Sonic makes it look. See the Sonic X pilot through everyone's eyes as they deal with their first moments on Earth, alone and confused. First chapter: Sonic.
1. Sonic

**I was thinking about Sonic X one night, and I remembered the first episode when Sonic was wondering if the others were okay -omigod Sonic actually _gave a crap_ about someone who _wasn't Chris!_ I thought it was kind of sweet that he was actually worried about his friends. Then I started thinking, what must it be like to wake up in some strange world and almost get run over by cars? _Then_ I started wondering what it was like for the other characters, who we didnt get to see their awakenings in Chris's world. So, this was born. It's standard X-verse -SA and SA2 take place during it, therefore Shadow doesn't show up, and Chaos Control knowledge is limited. Alright. Enjoy the angst!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The city was alive. Buzzing and humming as vehicles rumbled through it, filled to the brim with throngs of people, and glowing with lights of every color imaginable. It was big, it was loud, and boy, was it crowded.<p>

Somewhere along the long, curving highway that stretched over the city, a lone figure sat in silence atop a lamppost. To the cars rushing by, he went unnoticed, and that was fine by him. For once in his life, Sonic the Hedgehog was not in the mood for running.

Sonic watched the city and frowned. The lights were bright enough to make his shield his eyes against its glow. How could those things stand it? Sighing, he turned his gaze to the sky, which appeared starless thanks to the artificial rainbow beneath them. _What the heck is this place?_ He couldn't help but wonder.

Less than half an hour ago, he'd awoken in this place. He wasn't sure what had awoken him, but he'd remembered the cold, wet surface beneath him and the panic that had set in as he'd tried to avoid being flattened by the mechanical monsters that kept roaring by, this way and that. Spots of blinding light that kept flashing by him, and then the people... Everywhere, fur-less two-legs that looked like In-shape versions of Eggman. And they'd tried to catch him -_him_, and with a net no less! He snickered when he recalled the shocked look on that one guy's face as he'd zipped out of the way just as they'd pounced. Priceless. His grin faded quickly, though, and was replaced with a sigh.

_Where am I, anyway?_ He wondered, watching as a car whizzed beneath him, unaware of his presence. He couldn't remember much before waking up to the bewildering scene of the city, except that he'd been with the others, and all he knew now was that they were nowhere to be seen. Wracking his brain, he tried to recall everything that had happened. He knew he'd been trying to save Cream from Eggman. That he was sure of. And Tails had come along too... And he was pretty sure that Amy had wormed her way into the rescue squad as well... And then there had been the matter of the chaos emeralds...

At the thought of the emeralds, everything rushed back to mind, and Sonic remembered the blinding light that had enveloped them all: Chaos Control. Sonic leaned forward in his seat, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't know much about Chaos Control -he'd only ever used it to go Super -but he knew a little from what Knuckles had told him. The emeralds did weird things when they were all in contact. They didn't seem to like being near each other for long periods of time...

_The chaos emeralds can send people through time..._ That was what Knuckles had told him, once upon a time. Sonic frowned, staring up at the sky in silence. It stared back at him, unresponsive. _What if... What if everyone else is... Gone?_ A sudden sickness seized his gut, and he was hit with an overwhelming sense of... Loss.

Sonic had never minded being on his own. In fact, there were times when he preferred it, but even then it had been by his own choice -not because he'd been abandoned or lost. He'd never considered what it would be like to be alone because he had to be, to be alone because he had no one else. Mind reeling with questions, he gazed into the moon's pale face for answers. Where were the others? Were they okay? Were they even here? Where -or when -was here? Were they... Were they dead?

Grief slammed into the hedgehog, nearly knocking him off his perch, and he closed his eyes against the suddenly accusing glow of the moon, shutting out this strange, bright world. Never had he felt this way before. When he'd gone off on adventures, he'd always known that things would be okay back home -that if Eggman showed up, he'd hear about it, or that at least his friends were capable of taking care of themselves*. But now... Now he had no idea where they were, or if they were even still _alive._ The thought that he might have been sent forward in time... That Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream and all the others might be dead, decades or even centuries dead... This thought filled him with an unbearable heaviness. he couldn't stand this not knowing. He didn't _do_ angst, it just wasn't him. So long as he was alone though, he couldn't help but worry.

His friends... Tails and Knuckles... Amy and Cream... The closest things he had to a family...

Opening his eyes to the blinding moonlight, Sonic hopped down from the lamppost, landing quietly on the asphalt. This wasn't the time to just sit around. Until he knew what had become of the others, until he was sure they were _alright_, he couldn't rest.

_If you're here,_ Sonic gave the moon one last glance for reassurance., then turned to face the long dark road before him.

_I'll find you._

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter, woohoo! Hopefully I drew in some X fans -I know there are others out there who can take it seriously, even when I have trouble with it! <strong>**Okay, now I'm being mean. To be honest, I loved Sonic X. Too bad it sucks. But still, it did have it's moments -plus there's the fact that it's the only Sonic anime besides the OVA, so I guess I should shut up and stop complaining. Anyway, if you read this, please review! I'll be doing one of these chaps for everyone who ended up in Chris's world... Except Shadow. Because...**** Well, he was already there, so he doesn't count. Now... Review! It makes my life!**_  
><em>


	2. Tails

**Alright, here's the second chapter! Sorry it took longer than I though T.T I'm lazy... Anyway, I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers DanceDream and HBee16. Your reviews compelled me to continue ^_^ So, as promised, here's the next chapter -Tails' chapter. because who better to follow up Sonic than his little bro? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Tails became aware of as he started to come around was someone poking his chest gently. Shifting in his sleep, he yawned loudly.<p>

"Five moar mihnuts, Sonic..." He mubled sleepily. Something sharp jabbed his forehead, and with a yelp he sat up. There was a loud and frantic chirping sound, and feathers scattered as Tails' assailant -a bird -made its getaway. Stretching, Tails rubbed his eyes and looked around.

He was in the woods. Sunlight filtered through gaps in the leaves, and a few feet away there was an old bridge; strangled by foliage and sitting atop a cement tunnel. Frowning, he noticed he was sitting in the Tornado.

_How did I get here?_ He wondered, scanning the area.

"Sonic?" He called, receiving no response. "Hmmm..." The kit tried to recall where he was and why, but nothing came to mind.

_We were looking for Cream, weren't we?_ Tails distinctly remembered going along with Sonic to save Cream from Eggman, but then what? _Amy... She was in the Tornado with me, wasn't she?_

"Amy?" He called hopefully. He was sure the pink hedgehog had tagged along on their rescue mission, but now he couldn't find the girl anywhere. And Knuckles... He'd shown up to save them from the crash! But... Looking around, Tails' ears drooped. The echidna was nowhere to be seen either...

"Amy? Knuckles? Sonic?" He bellowed, clambering out from the Tornado and making his way cautiously down the slope. "Hello? Guys!" His voice echoed through the tunnel, rebounding several times before fading, leaving him in silence. "Anyone?" He added weakly, but again, there was no response. "_HELLO!"_ Tails screamed, and from the trees he could hear flustered birds taking off, chirping wildly as they flew away. Moments after their departure, he was surrounded by complete and utter silence.

"Hello?" He called weakly, ears and tails drooping. "Sonic?" He hadn't seen him since he'd taken off into Eggman's fort, trying to save Cream... In fact, now that he thought about it... He didn't even know if Sonic was alright. Shaking, the fox climbed back up the slope and hopped into the cockpit of the Tornado, hoping to get it started.

_I've gotta go find the others... I need to make sure Amy and Cream got out okay, and that Sonic is... _Tails swallowed the obstruction that had started forming in his throat. He didn't know if any of the others were alright. He had no idea where they were -where _he_ was. He didn't even know if the others were alive!

Quivering, Tails started flicking switches, trying to numb his mind. The others had to be okay. Sonic and Knuckles were with them: they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves, and Tails knew they'd never let anything happen to the girls.

_That is... If they didn't get separated._ He reminded himself, and the lump seemed to double in size.

When the Tornado didn't purr to life like it usually did after his first few attempts at starting it, Tails gave up and slumped in his seat. Shaking harder than before, the kit wracked his brain, trying to remember what had happened right before he'd woken up here...

_Knuckles was there... He's saved us from the crash... But then what?_ Eyes clamped shut, all he could remember was a piercing flash of light, surrounding them, and then... Nothing.

_Chaos Control!_ It suddenly clicked in his mind. Eggman must have had all seven emeralds... And when they'd been in contact with each other, it had caused some sort of rift... Whether it was dimensional or temporal though, Tails had no idea. Eyes whirling over his surroundings, the lush greenery and stark silence gave Tails no clue as to whether he was in some alternate universe or somewhere in the distant past -or even the future.

_What if I went through time? _Tails wondered, biting his lip nervously. _What if I'm in some different world? What happened to the others?_ Tails couldn't evade the ghastly thought that the others had been sent somewhere else, that he was in some strange new place -or even still on his home planet -_alone_.

Heat stinging his eyes, Tails pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tight, his twin tails curling around himself comfortingly. He didn't want to be lost and alone again. He didn't want to be stuck somewhere, not knowing if his friends if okay or not. It was too much for the child to handle.

As the first tear trickled down his muzzle, Tails slapped himself mentally.

_What are you doing?_ He asked himself harshly, _Sitting here alone, crying? What are you, four?_ His conscious scoffed, clearly disappointed. _What would Sonic say if he saw you like this? I bet he isn't sitting around crying._ Tails sniffled, nodding slowly to himself. _Come on. Are you just going to sit there and cry, waiting for the others to come find you? Or are you going to look for them and make sure they're okay?_

Wiping his nose on his arm, the kit sighed. He wasn't a little baby any more, dependent on Sonic and Knuckles to come to his rescue every time things seemed bad. He was just as good a hero as Sonic -and that meant he had to pull himself together and come up with a plan. Slowly standing up, he hopped out from the cockpit and went to go investigate the Tornado's engine. He couldn't go look for the others while the Tornado was grounded.

_Don't worry guys,_ he thought determinedly. _If you're here, then I'm coming._

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I think it might have been longer than Sonic's chapter... I love Tails, so if that's true, now you know why ^_^' Well, thank you to my reviewers. And to anyone who read this and didn't review (Cough, cough, Fear? lol, jk)... REVIEW! It warms my heart to see nice reviews...<strong>

**Alright, Ip out!**_  
><em>


	3. Knuckles

**Waah! So sorry this took so long to get out! ;; I'm lazy DX But I'm back, with Knuckles no less! And hopefully Amy will be out soon~**

**I feel like this chapter is longer than the others... Must be cuz I love Knux so much X3**

**I don't own anything Sonic related in this fic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe this is happening... This canNOT be happening!<em>

For what seemed like the hundredth time since he'd woken up here, Knuckles' fist connected with the stone wall**. **Pulling away from the indent, he glared at the hole, though he wasn't sure why. It wouldn't do him any good. In fact, he wasn't sure if continuing would do him any good either, considering he had no clue where he was or where he was going.

_Why does stuff like this always happen?_ Sighing, he pushed onward. The best he could hope for was to find a familiar face, right?

It had been several hours since Knuckles had woken up, somewhere in a forest he'd never seen before. At first he'd thought he'd fallen asleep somewhere on Angel Island, and that the events of the past night had all been some weird dream. Then he'd noticed the trees looked nothing like the ones on Angel Island, and that in the distance he could hear the purr of vehicles. Definitely not Angel Island. For awhile, he'd wandered around, calling for Amy and Tails -who he was sure had been with him before he'd passed out -and then just searching for any sign of familiarity.

He'd stumbled upon a cliff side, overlooking a large city -a low tech one that he'd never seen before. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that something just wasn't right.

_I can't believe that stupid hedgehog got us into MORE trouble..._ Growling to himself, he paused, listening to the echoes of his own footsteps. He'd found this tunnel after hours of searching in that woods. It had looked sort of like a cave, except that it was long and perfectly circular -like a cement tube. It was dimly lit, and every now and then there was a metal circle on the ceiling, but so far he'd heard nothing. When he stopped, he was overwhelmed by the utter silence.

Holding his breath, he stood stalk still. Glancing around in the darkness, he saw no signs of movement, no signs of life. He was surrounded by a deathly silence. Never in his life had he heard so little. Even on Angel Island when he'd been isolated, there had always been noise. Birds, wild creatures, the wind in the trees or water rushing. There had always been something there to remind him that he wasn't the only living thing, that he wasn't all by himself. Now though, he was alone. Completely and utterly alone, and for the first time in years this idea didn't appeal to Knuckles. In fact, if he were to be perfectly honest... It terrified him.

Being alone wasn't fun. Being alone was _lonely._ No one was there to praise you when you did something right, to comfort you when you were scared or to scold you when you screwed up. No one would know if you were lost of hurt. No one could notice if you died, if you vanished. No one would care. Knuckles took a deep breath, shattering the silence with the quiet thud of his own heart. He knew all about being alone, and he it wasn't a feeling he wanted to go back to.

Since he'd met Sonic and the others, he was seldom alone unless it was through his own design. Sonic often came and dragged him off on his many adventures, or Rouge swooped in with plans to snatch the Master Emerald. There were even days when Amy or Tails stopped by just to see how he was doing, just to talk. He'd never said anything, never showed it, but to tell the truth he'd been touched by these little gestures: the fact that they cared about him as more than just the muscle of the team, but as a friend. And now... Now, he was alone, and he had no say in the matter.

Shoving these thoughts aside, Knuckles reached out, his palm flattening against the cool cement, comforted by the sturdy surface. It reminded him that despite this lonely silence, he hadn't stumbled off the face of the planet. The world -whichever world it was -was still there, and so was he. The question was, were the others?

_That light that I saw before I passed out... That was definitely Chaos Control._ That he knew for sure, and if he had to guess, he'd say he'd been sent to a different world. _Then again, that city looked pretty old fashioned... Maybe I was sent back in time?_ Sighing, he rubbed his head. Thinking about whether he'd been tossed dimensions or years away from the others, his home, and the Master Emerald was a stressful subject. The Master Emerald was his life. It was all he had left of his past, the object that had given him purpose all these years.

Except...

Except...

He was more than Guardian of the Master Emerald. He held more purpose than that. He was one of the heroes, like Sonic and Tails. He was protector of their home just as much as he was protector of his own home.

Getting home was a part of his drive, of course. Finding out where he was, getting to the Master Emerald and Angel Island too, but right now he had a different drive. And that was to find the others, his friends. His family.

**Knuckles in Sonic X is a jerk- but he's also a butt monkey and I love him all the same. I couldn't help but make him more in touch with his Archie Comic/Sonic Heroes side here. I mean, he's gotta be a _little_ concerned about his friends... Right? Even Knux ain't made of stone...**

**Again, sorry for the lateness! Please forgive meee!**


	4. Amy Rose

**Sorry this took so long... I finally did Amy :D I started this off thinking "Oh, it'll be all about her obsessing over finding Sonic and wanting him to come save her" Yeah, I don't really like Amy -.-' But, hers was the easiest to write... It just came and flowed. I didn't get stuck. It just _worked._ I've gained a bit more respect for Amy. This chapter wasn't what I thought it would be, and I'm glad. So please, enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amy had never really liked adventures.<p>

It was a strange thing to think, and an even stranger time to think it. Shoving her way through the thick foliage, she yelped as a branch swung back and hit her. Grumbling angrily to herself, she whipped out her Piko Piko Hammer and swung it at the offending plant. The thin, springy branch flew back up, swatting her across the face again.

"Stupid nature..." She grumbled, rubbing her nose as her weapon vanished back into Hammer Space. Brushing the leaves off of her dress and plucking a few thorns out of her socks, she took a moment to look around. Trees, leaves, no sign of sky or civilization... Or Sonic. With an angry sigh, the pink hedgehog crossed her arms and sank to the ground, flopping back on the cool moss and staring at the trees. She could feel tears of frustration forming in her eyes, but she did her best to keep them down.

_What would Sonic say if he saw you like this, sitting alone in the woods crying?_ she thought bitterly. There was no way he'd want to go out with her then. He already thought she was too young for him, and if she started acting like a baby, any shot she had would fly right out the window.

Thinking about Sonic made the tears push harder, and she closed her eyes. Usually thinking about the guy she loved distracted her from her problems and made them more bearable. She could sit back and daydream about her hero coming to rescue her. Now, though, thoughts like this depressed her. Because she didn't know where Sonic was. Or where she was, for that matter. And no matter how hard she wished or how fantastic her daydreams became, she knew that this time, the blue blur wasn't going to swoop in out of nowhere and whisk her away to safety. This time, Amy was on her own.

The sight of a giant boulder getting closer and closer burst into her mind, followed by chunks of rock flying, and the blinding flash that had followed the crash. Eyes springing open, the young hedgehog shook it off, sitting up. Stomach rumbling, the lump of misery in her throat grew a bit. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, but it'd been too dark to keep moving. She hadn't eaten anything since she'd woken up here yesterday -alone.

Where was Tails, she wondered? He was just a little kid. Was he okay? Was he here? And Knuckles, what about him? The echidna had swooped in to save them when Sonic hadn't been able to, but now he was nowhere to be seen either. And Cream, what had become of the poor girl? Had Sonic saved her? Was she okay? Was _he_ okay?

Amy couldn't stand it, these endless questions that never seemed to reach an answer. She didn't _know_ if they were alright, if they were here or if she was alone. She didn't even know where here was! Tears of anger, frustration and fear sprung from her eyes and rolled down her muzzle. She didn't know how she'd gotten here, from the rocky grounds outside Eggman's base to the middle of some forest. No matter how far she walked, she never seemed to get any closer to anything. Where was she heading? Who would be there? How the heck had she ended up here? The answer was always the same: She didn't know.

Struggling not to sob, she swallowed the lump in her throat, reaching a gloved hand to her face to wipe the tears away.

"No use in crying..." She mumbled to herself, crawling to her feet. "You can't always rely on Sonic to save you, you know..." But she wanted to. She wanted him to burst in with the others, to see their faces and know that they were okay. She wanted to wrap her arms around Sonic and hear him tell her that it was okay, that she was safe now, and that he would make sure she stayed that way. There wasn't anything she wanted more right now.

Glancing around the leafy wonderland, Amy swallowed again and started pushing forward. Her only destination was home, and home was where Sonic and the others were. Shoving through some brush, she winced as another branch snapped at her face. She really didn't like adventures.

They were never fun when you were alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I like Amy a bit more right now. Sonic X is the only place where Sonic actually has feelings for Amy. You can see it in the end credits of the Japanese version XD And if you get the lyrics... Dear God, the Sonic X creators lurrvved SonAmy. I, do not. But hey.<strong>

**Who should I do next? Cream or Rouge?**


End file.
